The Angel and the Fairies
by AnimeBoSS365
Summary: When Pit gets a mission to help the humans things take an interesting turn for the little angel. (It has a bit of Erza x Pit and Natsu x Lucy)
1. Chapter 1: Descending

**A NEW MEMBER JOINS THE GUILD!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kid Icarus or Fairy Tail**

 **This will be a story of when Pit receives a job to help the humans in their crazy adventures i hope you enjoy this. (Please don't hate me this is my first story)**

* * *

*SKYWORLD*

It was a sunny day at Skyworld (as usual) and its been two years since the underworld army attack, Pit was quite happy for his goddess has sent him on a new adventure to a new land called Fiore in a mission to test the humans.

((Flashback))

"So Lady Palutena, why am I going to this 'Fiore' place?" asked our favorite energetic angel from Skyworld.

The goddess giggled while watching her captain bounce up and down in excitement "Calm down Pit, I need you to leave right away because there is a storm coming up and you know what they say, angels cant fly in the rain" She smiled hurrying Pit to leave.

"There has been an inform from one of the centurions that the humans are starting to learn magic, and their fighting themselves with it. So im going to send you to stop them ok?" The goddess said back with a cute voice. "Also for this mission i will allow you to fly by yourself but only five minutes at a time like last time" she added at the end.

"Really?!" Pit was so exited, finally his wish to fly by himself was granted (even if its just for five minutes).He was running in circles yelling like a kid he was finally able to fly.

"I thought that was bees..." He mumbled to the green haired goddess before leaving.

((Flashback end))

With his orders Pit flies down from skyworld into the kingdom of Fiore landing near a shop earning a few stares from the people around the shop which thought he was using some kind off flight magic.

"The guild should be around here..." the angel mumbled while walking through the streets of Magnolia, on the way he found a bunch of people gathered in a circle around someone who the people were calling 'salamander'.

"Whats all this about?' Pit asked a woman with blond hair, a white and blue shirt, and a short blue skirt

"huh?" was the only thing she managed to say it was as if she was in a trance

"Are you ok miss?" He curiously looked at the woman circling around her "You seem kinda spaced out..."

"Thank you! That guy was calling himself salamander but he wasn't the real one he was using a magic called charm to attract attention, but you came and broke the spell so thank you again" she smled at to which he confusedly smiled back "Ok I guess..." he said.

"How can I make it up to you?"she asked while grabbing his hand.

"uhhh...nothing just stay out of trouble" he said smiling again waiting for her to let go of his hand.

"I know!" she suddenly yelled making him jump in surprise "ill take you to eat, but i don't have much money so no expensive stuff" she started running to a restaurant dragging Pit along.

*RESTAURANT*

In there was Pit eating down everything he was served and the girl introduced as Lucy was watching eat with a nervous smile on her face.

"So... Pit right? What brings you to Magnolia at this time of the year?" she asked while eating a bit of rice.

"hmm? Oh I wanted to join Fairy Tail to see if huma...err the mages are really as strong as the rumors say" he said while he wasn't lying he wasn't telling the truth ether.

"Really! Me too, what a coincidence" she looked quite surprised, she wouldn't have thought such a young looking boy would be a mage (which he wasn't but still that was the impression he gave off).

"thats cool, anyway thank you for the meal but i should get going if i want to find that guild" The angel bowed and left smiling leaving Lucy behind.

"Hes such a weird kid...hang on are those wings?" she shook her thoughts and sat on a bench outside. A few minutes later the man now known as the fake salamander appeared from the bushes inviting her to come to his ship so she could join Fairy Tail.

*FAKE SALAMANDERS SHIP*

Lucy was in the main room on which the 'salamander' was trying to use sleep magic to put her to sleep and make her a slave there but a man came crashing down from the roof top right besides man had pink hair' ablue sleeveless jacket with a skin colored coat over it covering his arms, he also wore a white scaled muffler and white baggy pants.

From the ceiling also came a blue cat, but the color wasn't the only thing weird about it the cat had wings and it was flying.

As soon as the pink haired man he quickly fell on his knees his face green from motion sickness.

"your so lame Natsu" the cat said making everyone gasp

"I-it can talk?!" said the fake salamander with his jaw hitting the floor.

"Aye sir!" said the cat swooping by grabbing Lucy and left the ship quickly "What are you doing you left your friend in there?" said Lucy while seeing the ship from the sky

"Aye I can only carry one person at a time and by the way my name is Happy" he said and with a loud poof the wings dissapeared from happy making them fall into the water.

"You are so lame you stupid cat..wait water? Then I guess i can call her...Open gate of the water barer Aquarius!" she took a key out of the holdster and made an opening gesture in the water making it glow and there apeared a mermaid with blue hair, a blue tail and a blue bikini top.

"Aquarius drive that boat into the coast!" said Lucy feeling confident in her spirit.

"Tsk" was all Aquarius said to Lucy "Fine but if you lose those keys again ill kill you" Lucy sweatdroped but nodded, Aquarius began making big waves that pushed the boat to the coast but dragged Lucy and Happy along "Why did you wash me up too!" yelled a furious Lucy while her spirit just shrugged and left in a mirage.

The men inside the boat groaned as they stood up from the boat (or what was left of it) Natsu aswell was back on his feet "So you say you guys are from Fairy Tail let me get a closer look at you." said natsu while taking off his coat.

"Get him!" yelled one of the men while charging at Natsu, but he just slapped him which was enough to knock him out "My name is Natsu from Fairy Tail and iv never seen you before" said Natsu as he kept walking towards 'salamander'

"I know that guy, theres no doubt, the scaly lookin scarf and pink hair... This guy is the real deal" said a man while baking up a bit but salamander just scowled "Bah Purple Shot" Bora yelled shooting at Natsu with a barage of purple flames and he smirked (personal opinion I pity this guy)

"om nom this fire is disgusting " everyone had their eyes bulging out of their faces when they figured what was happening, Natsu was eating the flames then smirked showing his white pointy teeth "Now im all fired up" natsu punshed his fists together and inhaled deeply "Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu exhaled a blast of burning flames from his mouth like a true dragon would and destroyed the boat (again what was left of it) and defeated the so called salamander.

"S-so this is the real salamander...a-amazing" Lucy stared at the destruction with awe but soon realized the entire port was destroyed aswell "But you overdid it!"she yelled

"Natsu guards are heading this way!" yelled Happy while running away "shit come on we gotta bail" he said while running holding Lucy's hand "Why are you dragging me!?"

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right" Natsu said with a big grin on his face and she smiled aswell with tears of joy in her eyes "yeah!".

* * *

 **Ok so ill upload a chapter next Friday or if we have different time zones just wait for it, ill be looking foward to your reviews.**

 **see ya guys next week!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Lost Wizard

**I know, I know I said i would post next Friday but I completely forgot about it (and also was too busy) so from now on ill update when I have the time….Enjoy (if there is someone reading it please review I get very lonely) and sorry I got a bit off character last time.**

* * *

There they were, all members of Fairy Tail enjoying their drinks and slacking off when suddenly the gates flew open "We're home!" yelled the young dragon slayer at top of his lungs making several of the guild members turn to him and smile.

"Hmm?" a kid with white robes looked back at the mages who were at the door with his mouth full of ice-cream and recognized the blond celestial mage "Lucy?" he said.

"Pit!?" exclaimed the girl and smiled "How did you make it here so fast it was but yesterday we were talking at that restaurant?" she asked with a face full of curiosity.

"Well...Its kinda hard to explain anyway how did YOU end up here, especially with Natsu?" Pit said trying to avoid the topic on how he got here (which was flying of course).

"its a long story" she said right before Natsu kicked a random mage in the face "THE INFORMATION ABOUT SALAMANDER WAS FAKE ASSHOLE!" the fire mage yelled.

"not true! I only said the rumors but you ran away before I could explain" Replied the guild mate as he got back up and within moments the whole guild was fighting, except Lucy and Pit who where just chatting.

"You fools" a loud voice boomed through the guild and everyone froze in place, the owner of that voice was a giant whose appearance was shadowed by the light, the giant looked at Pit and Lucy and growled a bit before shrinking to a very petite old man wearing a white T-shirt and an orange jacket with matching pants and a goofy hat "New recruits?" he said in his normal old man voice.

Both Pit and Lucy had their jaws on the floor, how could that goofy looking old man could have such power and then shrug it off like nothing ever happened "Y-yeah" They said in unison before the old man jumped back to the second floor "who was that?" they both asked Mirajane who was cleaning the bar "That was the guild master, Makarov" she replied, both of them gulped.

"Now you've done it again" yelled Makarov holding a lot of papers "you bunch of rascals have got the council angry at me again look at all the paper work I have to do" most guild members dropped their heads in shame but others just shrugged "However..." suddenly the papers in his hands suddenly burst into flames "Screw the council. Magic is an art that requires focus and discipline, you cant be calm if you are always told what to do so dont let those fools of the council scare you do whatever you think is right be cause that is what it means to be fairy tail!" the whole guild shouted in aprovance and cheered with drinks in their hands

*20 MIN LATER*

"where would you like it Pit?" asked Mirajane referring to the guild tattoo "also what color?"

Pit smiled cheerfully and gave her his left hand "white please" he said which made her giggle.

She stamped his hand leaving the white Fairy Tail mark and then she turned to Lucy "and you?' she asked sweetly

"Pink please" said Lucy smiling happily and giggling for shewas finally going to be a member of her favorite and most famous guild

 _'Wow I cant believe Im in Tairy Tail'_ Lucy squealed looking at her pink guild mark with delight

"Is my dad back yet?" a voice said inside the guild making Lucy and Pit turn to see a kid with Dark blue hair and black eyes.

The guild master looked at him and assumed a thinking pose "if my memory is right he went to the job on Mount Hakobe"

"Its been three days and he hasn't come back yet Why wont you go look for him" Romeo said with a worried expression

"Macao is a capable wizard he can take care of himself. Now go home and eat some cookies and wait!" The master said with a loud tone of voice

"JERK!" Romeo punched the master right on the nose and left the guild crying

"Poor kid" whispered Pit as Lucy could only look with sadness

suddenly a loud crack was heard and turned to see Natsu leaving the guild with a determined look "hey don't break the request board" said Nab

The master sighed and watched Natsu leave the guild as the guild members commented "When will that kid grow up. If he goes help he will only deal a blow to Macao's pride"

"Its probably because Natsu can sympathize with Romeo since his father Igneel just disappeared without trace and left Natsu alone until he found his way into Fairy Tail" said Mira with a sad smile while she was cleaning the mugs on the bar

Pit heard the story and stood up quickly "Hey wait for me! " he yelled running to Natsu

"huh?" Natsu turned arouned to see the angel running his way "Whats up?"

"I wanna help. My name is Pit " He said with a wide smile

"Alright my name is Natsu and this is Happy. Nice to meetcha" Said Natsu while smiling with his trademark grin and hearing the usual 'Aye' from Happy

"Lets go find Macao then!" with that said the two of them (Three if you count Happy) sped off to find their fellow member shortly followed by Lucy.

*CARRIGE TO MT. HAKOBE*

Natsu was laid on the floor of the carriage due to his immense motion sickness while Lucy and Pit sat on opposite sides feeling bad for the dragon slayer

"This sucks!" Said a ill faced Natsu hugging his stomach with swirls in his eyes

"You really have a bad motion sickness don't you" said Lucy with an empathic smile and looked out the window as Pit stared at Natsu

" Mira told me he had a bad Motion sickness...but I didn't think it would be THIS bad" he said with a chuckle while stretching his arms and wings 'Man this soooo boring" He said while sighing out of boredom

"By the way Pit...are those wings real?" asked Lucy 'Nah they cant be'

"Yup" said a very cheerful and happy Pit (as if it was normal having freaking wings on your back)

Before Lucy could ask the carriage stopped and the driver spoke up "This is as far as Ill take you" the mages\angel nodded and got off the carriage. Natsu stood up as if nothing ever happened and began searching for Macao.

*10 MINUTES OF SEARCHING*

"I-I-its s-so cold" Lucy shivered at the contact with the snowy weather "How come you three aren't affected by the cold"

Natsu looked at her and said "Im the Fire Dragon-Slayer, I don't get cold" and the followed by happy "My beautiful fur keeps me warm" then everybody looked at Pit

"Hmm...I guess I'm just used to it" he replied sheepishly while scratching the back of his head and smiling

"I know! **Open Gate of The Pendulum Clock: Horologium** " as she spoke she summoned a spirit very much looking like an old clock and within moments she was inside the clock with Natsu's blanket around her

"what are you doing in there Lucy?" asked Pit, he was amazed by the sudden performance

Lucy began to speak but it was inaudible so the spirit explained "I'm not coming out until the mission is over she said"

"Stop complaining Lucy we warned you it was going to be cold" Said an impatient (Maybe mad) Natsu

"But this place is way too cold. I mean we're in the middle of summer she says quite angrily" said Horologium repeating what Lucy said

"Fine stay there but im going to look for Macao" said Natsu walking further into the mountain followed by Happy

"I wanna go back to the guild! she shouts" Lucy inside Horologium was crying anime tears

"Go ahead be my guest I say back" Grumbled Natsu as he kept walking followed by Pit who was sad by leaving Lucy but he needed to find Macao for Romeos sake

"Hey Natsu What was Macaos job?" asked Pit while searching around the mountain

"He had to eliminate some monsters known as Vulcans. Vulcans are monsters that take over other bodies to survive" said Happy who was sitting on Pits shoulder

"MACAO! WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled Natsu throughout the mountain

"Natsu could you please not do that, you might cause an avalanche" said a fearful Pit and Natsu looked at him confused

"What does an avalanche have to do with yelling?" He said

"I don't really know" said Pit while scratching his chin in a thinking position

a few seconds later a giant ape ran to them and stopped to look at them quizzically. The ape had black skin, an elongated chin, pointy ears and white fur.

"Its a Vulcan!" Said Happy while everyone assumed a battle stance and the Vulcan just looked at them with no expression whatsoever.

"Alright you ape! Tell me where is Macao" Said the pink haired Dragon-Slayer

"Huh?" exclaimed the Vulcan while sniffing the air a bit and then left running downhill

"What just happened?" asked Natsu confused(as per friggin usual)

"Hey Natsu isn't that the way where Lucy is" Said Pit while looking where the Vulcan had left

*WITH LUCY*

Horologium walked down the mountain while Lucy inside was mumbling something about Natsu being a jerk and how could he leave her like that in the middle of the frozen mountain

After a while, the Vulcan Natsu and Pit encountered. It started pounding his chest like a gorilla and with hearts in his eyes he took Lucy and an for a cave in the mountain

"Heeeeelp meeeee she screams fearfully" Said Horologium while being carried by the Vulcan.

*BACK WITH NATSU AND PIT*

"Natsu Ill go see if Lucy is ok" Said Pit before running off on the same direction Lucy and the Vulcan went

"Ok, cmon Happy" Natsu ran off on the opposite direction and went inside a cave to his surprise there was the Vulcan with Lucy "Hey!" Natsu yelled while running to the monster but slipped on the ice

"You're so lame" said Lucy with shock at his friend's idiocy

Natsu quickly stood back up and the Vulcan began dancing "Me have human woman, me have human woman" it chanted

"Hey tell me where the hell is Macao" natsu said standing a bit closer to the Vulcan "huh Me only want human woman"

'geez what a pervert' thought the celestial mage while Natsu talked to the Vulcan "No! Im looking for a human man" yelled Natsu

The ape-like monster smirked mischievously and pointed towards a opening of the cave and Natsu went there "So this is where Macao is...waaahhh" Natsu yelled when the Vulcan kicked him out the cave "SON OF A..." Natsu yelled as he fell

"Natsu! Alright you pervy monkey lets see what you do about this" Lucy took one of her keys to summon a spirit " **Open Gate of The Golden Bull: Taurus!** " A golden light filled the cave and when it it died down there was a bull (obviously) wearing a black speedo and an ax strapped to his back

You better watch out you pervy monkey Taurus is one of my strongest spirits" said a very confident Lucy

"Luuuuucy I love your body" said Taurus while ogling Lucy "Oh yeah and he's a perv too" Lucy sweat dropped

The Vulcan huffed and stood infront of Taurus ready to attack "My woman" it growled

Taurus also got ready to fight enraged by the monkeys comment and prepared his axe, he swung his axe at the Vulcan but the monster just jumped to avoid the attack knocking out Taurus and then it looked at Lucy "I kiss woman" he grabbed Lucy in an attempted to kiss her (key word attempted) but stopped when someone delivered a flying kick to his stomach, when Lucy looked up she saw a pair of wings that looked strangely familiar "Pit!" she called out

"Sorry I'm late but I couldn't find you guys" he said smiling and looked back at the Vulcan who had a red face filled with rage, Pit extended his arm and there was a shimmer of light and a weapon ith a brown handle and a gun-like appearance with a white color and blue lines appeared in his hand "This is the first blade, get ready" Pit rushed forward and shot a barrage of purple shots at the Vulcan who got hit by all of them and went flying into a wall knocked out cold "That was easy" Pit said dismissing the First Blade, all Lucy could do was stare in amazement.

'w-wow he didn't miss a single shot' said Lucy as Natsu came back from where he was thrown off "WHERE IS HE!" he yelled and Lucy just pointed to the wall where the Vulcan was

"wait how did you get back up here" she realized he got kicked from a very high place of the mountain and Natsu just smirked "thanks Happy" was all he said

"aye!" said Happy putting Natsu on the ground and Lucy spoke up "So you get sick from transportation but Happy is fine" Natsu and Happy looked back at her with a hurt expression "What are you talking about? Happy isn't transportation, he's family" he looked at Lucy with a face that said 'what is wrong with you'

Suddenly the mountain monster's body began to glow with a golden shine, when the light died down a man was in the place of the Vulcan "Macao!" Natsu yelled in surprise and Pit started to feel guilty for hurting the same person he was tasked to find.

Macao got on a knee and spoke "I'm so useless" He covered his face with his hand in shame and covered his own face as a few tears formed out on the corners of his eyes "I came here beacause Romeo asked me to, I took down 19 of those monsters but the last one...sneaky bastard got me from behind"

'He fought 19 of those things by himself...s-so awesome' Lucy thought fan-girl...ing over how cool Fairy Tail wizards are "That's not true" she said earning a nod from Pit

"that's right, anyone who can take care of at least five of those wierdos is an ace in my book" said Pit with his usual cheery smile. Macao looked at them and smiled back "Thanks guys"

*MAGNOLIA STREETS*

Romeo was sitting on the stairs of his house blaming himself for his fathers disappearance when he heard a yell "Yo Romeo!" He looked at the street to see Natsu, Pit, Lucy and Happy along with..."D-dad?" he sad and Macao gave him a warm smile before being tackled into a hug by his son.

"Im sorry dad" Romeo cried while his father just smiled and said "Its not your fault. Next time kids bother you tell them this " _Can your old man beat 19 monsters? 'cause mine can"_ he said while hugging his son tightly

Pit looked at them and smiled "Who wants Ice-cream? My treat" He said and Natsu already was speeding towards the guild hall shortly followed by Lucy "THANKS GUYS, YOU ROCK" yelled Romeo and everyone turned and waved smiling.

* * *

 **Ok I took too long to update...hehe sorry**

 **special thanks to: SubOmegaZero for the review**

 **BoSS out!**


	3. Im sorry for not posting

Ok so I have an Idea but im not sure people are gonna like it, I was thinking of a crossover with the protagonist being Ike or Marth from Fire Emblem.

Please tell me what you think

By the way Do you guys likes this story? Im not sure whether I should continue it...

-AnimeBoSS


End file.
